


steep

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: Jun and Sho receive an anniversary gift that promises a full day of pleasure. What's the worst that could happen?





	steep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollingdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/gifts).



> I wrote this ... a month ago? more?? and then forgot about it, whoops. Anyway, enjoy!! And please, **heed the tags.** This is pure filth and is possibly not for the faint of heart. :D

The package is simple, just an unmarked gift bag filled with black tissue paper to shield the contents from prying eyes. Shun handed it over with a particular kind of smile and said, "Don't forget to read the instructions before you use it," but the only thing inside the bag other than the gift itself is a note bearing Yu's handwriting.

_One tablespoon should be enough for a cup, at least for your first time. Make sure you have a full day free before you try it. Seriously!!!_

_Happy Anniversary!_

Jun reads the note aloud, and they both laugh as they stand together at the kitchen counter where they're waiting for the water to heat up. They've already cleared their schedules as the note suggested, but they share an amused sense of incredulity as they sip the tea and note its heady aroma, its spicy flavor. It makes their lips and tongues tingle as they drink it, and sure, the container the tea leaves came out of was covered with text in a language neither of them recognized, but otherwise it seems perfectly normal. Surely, they reason, Shun and Yu must be exaggerating.

It's just tea, after all. What's the worst that could happen?

x

They don't know how long they have before it goes into effect, so they head to the bedroom as soon as they've emptied their cups. They start slow: Sho strips out of his shirt and gets settled on the bed while Jun gathers everything they'll need, and then Jun wraps their padded cuffs around Sho's wrists with practiced, gentle care, tightening them until they're snug but comfortable and clipping them behind Sho's back as he dusts kisses along the curve of Sho's bare shoulder, across the back of his neck, to the ticklish spot behind his ear. Jun moves around to kneel in front of Sho, and then they're kissing, loose and languid as they sigh contentedly into each other's mouths. Jun moves one of his hands to the back of Sho's neck and tips him backwards until he's lying on the mattress, his cuffed hands caught beneath him, his thighs spreading to fit Jun's hips. They continue making out like that, passionate but unhurried, happy to share this with each other even if the tea turns out to be nothing but a joke.

But the tea is not a joke.

It's a gradual thing, difficult to distinguish at first from the normal progression of desire, the familiar way Sho naturally becomes more attuned to his body's reactions and needs as Jun drives him ever closer to the edge. But then he realizes, all at once, that something is different; he feels as urgently turned on as he would after _hours_ of this kind of contact, but according to the clock on the bedside table, it's barely even been twenty minutes. He's overheated and can feel the sweat beading along his hairline and the way his breath is coming faster than it should be, the way his hips are canting up beyond his control. He suddenly feels strung out and desperate, and even though the weight of Jun's body on top of his feels heavenly, it's not enough—it's nowhere near enough.

And then Jun pulls out of the kiss and leans down to suck one of Sho's nipples into his mouth.

Sho gasps, his back arching up on instinct, and then his body goes rigid and he nearly howls when Jun uses his teeth on one nipple and uses his fingers to twist the other one. Pain-laced pleasure spikes its way through Sho's entire body, feeling electric in its intensity as if it's making the fine hair on his arms stand on end. He tugs at the cuffs around his wrists and pushes his hips up again—he needs friction, needs to chase that lightning bolt of pleasure, needs to feel more of Jun, anywhere, on his cock, on his tongue, _anywhere_ —

He realizes that Jun is rutting against the crease of his thigh, nowhere near close enough to where Sho wants him. Jun pulls his mouth off Sho's chest and scrapes his nails down Sho's sides, presses his forehead against the flare of Sho's ribs, and gasps out, " _Fuck._ " His hips are still moving against Sho's thigh, starting to pick up speed.

Sho plants his heels against the mattress to try and get some leverage so he can finally find some friction, because even rubbing off against the zipper of his jeans sounds preferable to nothing at this point, but what he really wants is Jun. But Jun just pulls away, rising up on his elbows so he can see Sho's face. Their eyes meet, and Sho sees that Jun's pupils are blown wide, that his cheeks are flushed, and he can only assume he looks the same way.

Jun grinds down against him, making both of them moan, and bites his lip before he asks, "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes," Sho gasps. "Yes, come on, _come on._ "

Jun bites his lip again, harder than last time, before he leans down to kiss Sho and bite his lips just as hard. Sho cries out against Jun's mouth, and then gives a moan of protest when he feels Jun reach down to undo his own belt and slacks one-handed, ignoring Sho's entirely. With his briefs and slacks shoved down his thighs, he continues rubbing off against Sho's hip, and although the rough texture of Sho's loose jeans might be painful any other time, right now it's making Jun moan and tremble. He ducks down to hide his face in the crook of Sho's neck, where Sho can feel him panting against the damp skin right over Sho's pulse.

Jun's fingertips drag up the length of Sho's torso before closing around his nipple, sending another lightning bolt through him. Sho throws his head back with a gasp and tries in vain once again to tilt his hips towards any kind of contact, but his desperation only pushes Jun further. Jun pinches his nipple again, hard enough this time to pull a stuttered sob from his throat, and then suddenly the fingers of Jun's other hand are shoving their way into Sho's mouth, pushing past his teeth and along his tongue until they set off his gag reflex, then retreating only far enough that he isn't choking on them.

Sho lets his jaw go lax and sucks on Jun's fingers because there isn't a single part of his mind or body capable of even entertaining any other reaction, and above him, Jun cries out hoarsely and comes in quick jerks against Sho's thigh and hip.

Jun stays there, panting and shivering and bent over Sho, until he shudders all the way down his body and then goes still. He sighs, then huffs out a laugh and says against Sho's skin, "That was incredible. I feel like I can go again already."

Just the thought of Jun coming again when he hasn't even touched Sho yet makes Sho whine around the fingers still in his mouth, makes him ache and want even more than he already did. He makes a pleading noise and arches his body underneath Jun's until Jun finally leans up to look at him.

He pulls his fingers from Sho's mouth, moving slow, dragging them along Sho's skin to smear saliva against his lips and cheek.

Sho gasps, "Jun."

In the afterglow of his orgasm, Jun's skin is all flushed and damp, and his pupils are just as blown as earlier. He quirks one eyebrow deliberately, hums a sultry "Yes?", and moves his spit-slick fingers up into Sho's hair to pull his head back and lengthen the line of his throat.

Sho lets himself be moved, swallows hard and watches Jun's glassy eyes track the movement of his Adam's apple, and he feels the heat pulsing through him as he says, "Jun, _please._ "

What he means to say is that he needs, more than anything else right now, for Jun to fuck him, or kiss him, or just _touch_ him, because his whole body is tingling and thrumming with a desire so great that he can't think of anything else and a need so deep that he can't satisfy it on his own—not with his wrists still cuffed beneath him—not without Jun—

That's what he means to say, but in the growing haze of urgency, _please_ is all he can manage.

He should have known better.

x

It's a few hours before he's able to truly appreciate the gravity of his error, though he already feels the regret throbbing along the strained line of his shoulders and the pressing ache of his knees, in the way his heartbeat reverberates thunderously under his skin. Worst of all is his painfully neglected cock, jutting red and damp from between his quivering thighs.

He's kneeling on the floor now, where Jun moved him because he "can't be trusted not to hump the sheets" while Jun was away. His ankles are lashed to his thighs with the belts they were wearing earlier, and his still-cuffed arms are tethered to one of the bed posts so he can't stand or crawl or do anything to get any kind of friction on his cock. He's naked, every last shred of his clothing long since torn off, and he's covered all over in the drying splatters of Jun's come: it's smeared over the backs of his thighs and the crests of his hips, striped across his stomach and collarbones, dripping from his mouth where it's mixing with the drool he can't hold back thanks to the ring gag Jun forced between his teeth when he wouldn't stop begging to be touched.

Even now his voice is hoarse from all that begging, but he still can't stop the whine that comes out of him when he sees Jun walk through the doorway, shamelessly naked as he towels off his hair. He's clean but still flushed, still looking wild-eyed and ravenous, and his cock is starting to harden again as he tosses the towel into a corner and moves to kneel in front of Sho.

His touch is feather-light when he runs his fingertips up the length of Sho's cock. Sho whimpers around the gag and tries to lean into the touch, but Jun's fingers are already flitting away, up to one of Sho's sore nipples.

"I jerked off in the shower," Jun tells him, his lips curved into a cruel smile, his voice pitched low as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Sho's nipple. He adds just a touch of fingernail, and the smile widens into a wolfish grin at the way it makes Sho's breath hitch. He says, "I was thinking about you, waiting out here all alone." He lifts his hand to smear his fingers through the mess of drool and come dripping from Sho's chin and then wraps his slick hand once again around Sho's cock—not stroking, just squeezing, just hard enough to make Sho shudder. He leans in close enough that Sho can smell the soap he used, the shampoo, the lingering scent of his arousal. He licks the shell of Sho's ear in one long, lewd swipe before he whispers, "I was thinking about how desperate and helpless you are."

Sho's hands clench and his toes curl as he lets out another whine, but Jun ignores him. He's rising to his feet and saying conversationally, "What did it say on that note? A full day?" He walks out of view, and then Sho can hear the sound of one of the bedside drawers being pulled open—then a click, and the rhythmic buzz of a small electric device coming to life.

Sho jerks against his restraints, unable to hold back the sob that bubbles from his throat. He can't take the vibrator in this state—he just can't—

Over his own whining and the whirring of the toy, he hears Jun's voice. "Don't worry, Sho-kun, you'll get yours soon enough. We've got the whole day ahead of us."

Sho's cock gives a helpless twitch, and his mind reaches back to that morning, to the laughter they shared over their teacups as they decided to give Shun and Yu's anniversary gift a try. _After all,_ they said, enjoying those first sips that would lead them to this exact moment—

_What's the worst that could happen?_

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that several of my Sakumoto fics, including this one, take place in the same universe. Maybe you can guess which ones. :D


End file.
